The Nightmare
by akatsukigirl112
Summary: I don't own TFA but Shallst and Kira are mine. This was taken from y quizilla account Girly13


You sat on the stone couch.

Drawing.

Ever since the Decepticons got a new member you couldn't get him off your mind.

His name was Shallst.

You were drawing him.

He was a well-built and strong mech.

Fairly emotionless and serious with speed, skill and not so easily quick-tempered.

He never lost his head in a battle or did anything reckless that would cost them.

He was a 'there's only one bot I depend on. Me.' type of mech.

Yet he was loyal and didn't let pride get the better of him.

He had the ability of flight like most Decepticons.

The way he flew was similar to Starscreams' and the other seekers.

Though it held more force and speed.

It seemed to be a cross between the seeker flight and Bees boosters.

He was very powerful.

He was more than a match for any Autobot or Decepticon.

You remembered the Autobots get their skid plates kicked by mainly him when they first met him.

It may even be possible for him to take out Megatron.

Just as you finished his sword Sari came in with Bee.

You shut your sketchbook and put it away.

All you had to do was color him now.

He was medium-light orange, black, white and medium yellow.

His sword was a gray and orange blur when in motion.

Once he came way to close to taking Bees head off with it.

Luckily Bee ducked and it sliced a billboard down.

That was definitely proof you didn't want to come to odds with him in a one-on-one.

His optics were a burning fire orange.

And last of all the jewel on his head was a medium red color.

"Hey wachya doing' Kira?" asked Sari as the two of them set up the PS2.

"Drawing."

"What're you drawing?" she asked curiously.

"Stuff." you said not wanting her to know that you were really drawing Shallst.

"Let me see!" Bee said.

Trying to grab the sketchbook out of your hands.

"Hey! Stop that!" you said trying to dodge his hand.

He eventually got hold of it and pulled it away from you.

Your face went pink.

You kicked him and he dropped the sketchbook.

You didn't catch it and it fell open on its spine.

You felt your heart sink as you saw it was open to the page with your drawing of Shallst on it.

The two of them stared at it then to you.

Your face grew redder and tears started to come into your eyes.

You ran out of the base crying.

You didn't stop running till you reached the depths of the woods.

You sat on a rock.

Looking skyward you saw a black thing in the sun.

It seemed to just be staying there.

As you tried to figure out what it was you noticed it was coming closer.

A few moments later you noticed it wasn't just coming at you.

It was speeding towards you.

You could soon figure out it was Shallst!

You screamed.

Trying to run but you couldn't.

You were frozen in fear.

He landed.

Looking down at you.

You were scared.

Staring up at him.

"Your coming with me." he said and picked you up.

He sped off towards the Decepticon base.

You stayed quiet.

After 15 min. he spoke.

"What is your name human?" he asked.

"K-Kira Boto!" you said.

"Hmm. .Kira...Boto." he said thoughtfully.

He put more power into his flying and shot forward.

You held on tightly.

He gave a small smirk.

Now you were sure you had fallen for him.

"Not scared yet. Are we?" he asked slyly.

A few min. later he stopped and floated down to the ground.

He walked down the mineshaft till he got to the main room.

"I see that you have came back successful yet again. Shallst." said Megatron.

Shallst put you down.

"I've went to the liberty of finding out her name," he said.

So that's why he wanted my name. You thought.

"Good Shallst."

"Her name is Kira Boto."

"Hm…. Well! Do you have any information on the Autobots that would be useful to us?" he asked looking down at you.

"I might." you said.

"Tell me," he said an evil smile overcoming his faceplate.

You told him a few things.

They weren't important though.

So Megatron really wouldn't anything he needed to.

"Very well then. Shallst! Take her to your quarters." he ordered.

"Yes Megatron sir." you heard Shallst say before picking you up in one hand.

He dumped you on the table inside his room and went to sit on his berth.

When should I tell her? Now might be a good time. But...I don't know of her reaction. He thought.

You watched him.

He lay back on his berth with his hand on his face.

"Is something wrong?" you asked.

"No. Now stop talking! You're annoying me a bit!" he muttered.

You lay down on the desk and shut your eyes.

He sighed and went into recharge himself.

~Next Morning~

When you woke up Shallst wasn't there.

You didn't leave the room.

After about half an hour he entered.

He was carrying something small in the palm of his hand.

You noticed it was a metal tray with a peace of bread and glass of water on it.

He put it down on the desk and sat in the huge metal chair at it.

He pulled some files from a drawer.

You noticed one of them had your name on it.

"YOU'VE BEEN LOOKING AT MY FILES!" you almost yelled.

He looked.

"Researching you. For Megatron." he said.

"Still! Its just not-"

"You are one of the more interesting humans." he cut you off.

He gave you a look like he meant it.

You thought he was just toying with you.

But his next action surprised you.

He grabbed you.

Lifting you up to his faceplate.

He kissed you.

You kissed him back.

Putting your arms around his neck.

Soon you realized something wasn't right.

You were running out of air and needed to breathe.

He didn't break from you.

You began to feel a little dizzy.

"I want to take all your breath away. I want you to be mine. Forever." he said.

Your eyes widened and you tried to shove away but it didn't work.

He was too strong.

Your eyesight blurred a little.

You fell backwards.

It felt as if you had fallen into a sea of ice.

~2 years later~

You screamed.

You woke up sweating.

It was all just a nightmare.

Shallst hadn't tried to kill you.

Shaking you looked over at him.

He was asleep.

You went over to him and put your hand on him.

"What is it Kira?" he asked.

"N-Nothing. I-I just had a nightmare. That's all," you said siting down.

"Lay by me and go to sleep. You know I can take the nightmares away."

You lay down against him and closed your eyes.

Tears leaking down your face.

He put one hand on you lightly.

"I wont let the nightmares scare you." he said.

You nodded.

"You don't need to worry Kira. I will always protect you. After all...I love you."

"I love you to Shallst." you said and hugged him the best you could.

Then darkness took over.

Shallst took one finger and gently wiped the tears from your face.

I'm the cause of her dreams and nightmares. I am...the one who came so close to killing her two years ago. Suffocating her in my kiss. My greed for her made me so blind as to the point of almost killing her. I regret that. But once the past is made it cannot be changed. Her nightmare is real. Not the dream she thinks it to be. The fact that she cannot remember that is good. If she doesn't remember then I am the one to burden it. The guilt...of almost killing my loved one.


End file.
